


puppy love

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Copious Amounts of Baby Juice, Daddy Kink, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Nasty boys, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jackson and Jinyoung are watching TV. Then they're not.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 31
Kudos: 177





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> i SUCK at summaries but in my defense i have no brain capacity left
> 
> i would like to blame jackson wang's canonical daddy kink and the ass handlers ltd gc for this one. 
> 
> shoutout to mel for the title.
> 
> alternative title for this fic was 'doggy style' (also mel)
> 
> i did tag but if i missed something please (politely) let me know

It started, as these things always do, with a joke.

They’re spooning on Jackson’s comfortable bed with the plush bed-frame that Jinyoung loves resting his back against to read whenever he’s over, watching old reruns of Hello Baby when the show cut to commercial break and they’re assaulted by an ad for canine food and frolicking puppies and Jinyoung made a dog joke. Jackson parried with a joke based on their dog-themed nickname and before they knew it, one thing had led to another and Jinyoung ended up under Jackson, clothes off and hands in secret places.

The tinny sound of a child’s nursery rhyme colliding with their combined heavy gasping made for a disconcerting combination but Jinyoung couldn’t focus on that, too busy trying to adjust to the sizable girth of Jackson’s knot. Someone started singing the Teletubby theme song just as Jackson popped the entire thing in. _Jesus._

“We should -” Jinyoung doesn’t get to finish this thought, because the warm cum filling up his insides, some of it trickling out in minute increments, prevented him from doing so. Jinyoung honestly lost track after orgasm number two or so but he was aware that there was a generous amount of baby batter in him.

“We should what?” asked Jackson. He aimed for Jinyoung’s mouth to take but his mouth landed on the spot where Jinyoungs mole used to be instead. He left a trail of heat up Jinyoung’s jawline as he mapped it with his mouth going up, up, up and coming to a stop at his earlobe. “Make some beautiful babies? Because we’re working on that.”

Jinyoung laughed, pulling his ear out of Jackson’s grip to smack at his shoulder, pushing him back so he could _breathe_. In their excitement to get started on the ‘baby-making’ process, they’d forgotten to take Jinyoung’s thick shirt off and the black fabric was now suffocating him. “Didn’t know, ugh, you were so eager to be a father.”

Jackson let out a sound between a laugh and a choke, his hot caramel breath blowing over Jinyoung’s face, which sent his bangs flying off his forehead. His dick throbbed and honestly, considering their history and his reaction to what Jinyoung just said, it was not hard to make that jump from A to B.

Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s biceps, trying to pull himself into a semi-sitting position, and Jackson, his alpha brain misinterpreting the action as an attempt to put in distance, made him scoot forward. He pushed Jinyoung down on his back, which caused him to lose his balance and ended in him pinching the skin of Jinyoung’s side between the mattress and his elbow.

“Ow-ow-ow, stop Jackson I’m not going anywhere, jeez,” he laughed, rubbing his stinging skin, fingers slipping because of the sheen of sweat on his body. Beads of sweat rolled off of Jackson too, a few dripping on to Jinyoung’s chest and rolling down down down, where they disappeared into the dense tuft of hair at the base of his leaking cock. The visual, along with their proximity and the act, made Jinyoung’s head spin. “Calm down, hotshot.”

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson’s voice was a wreck; a little raspy from when he’d gotten too enthusiastic with deepthroating Jinyoung for orgasm #3. There was desperation and a hint of hesitancy in it too. Now, that wasn't right.

“What is it, baby?” Jinyoung’s fingers toyed with the chain around Jackson’s neck.

“Call me daddy.” The words spilled out of Jackson in a rush, similar to the sudden spurt of cum that splashed just then against Jinyoung’s sensitive insides. Hesitancy tinged Jackson’s frame, as if he had overstepped his bounds and was about to be rejected, and _no, that absolutely was not done at all._

“We’re really getting an early start on this whole thing, huh?” Jinyoung asked, eyes alight with amusement. Jackson giggled, high off of knotting bliss and his love for Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung sat up on his elbows so he could hold Jackson’s face in his hands and thumb at the apples of his cheeks. Jackson tipped his face closer, like a puppy expecting a nose kiss, but what the puppy got instead was a drawn-out, fond, mushy, _“Daddy.”_

Even though he it was expected, the spoken word still hit Jackson like a truck. The affectionate tone combined with the tender expression on Jinyoung’s face, complete with the devastating nose scrunch and signature crinkly eyes, were Jackson’s ultimate undoing. Jackson let out a strangled noise. It might have sounded like a dying whale. Raucous laughter echoed in the background, as if the people on the TV were laughing at Jackson.

“Fuck,” groaned Jackson, crumpling on top of Jinyoung. Hewas spent, but his knot was still pumping Jinyoung full of baby juice, his alpha brain focused on the task it was made for. Jinyoung squirmed, oversensitive. His attempts to escape were unsuccessful as he was skewered on Jackson’s cock, which seemed hellbent on getting him pregnant. At this rate, there was a good chance of that happening. “Say that again.”

Jinyoung laughed, a little high-pitched, his ears and face flushed pink, _gosh, his throat was parched_. He swallowed as he pulled Jackson down for a kiss and repeated, “Daddy,” into his mouth. Repeated it again and again, until the mirth melted into something else, something darker and desperate and then Jinyoung was rolling them both over, grinding down on Jackson’s knot, the noisy, squelching sounds _loud_ even over the TV. The flush spread down from his face to his chest. He moaned whenever the knot tugged at his slightly sore rim, his own cock drooled and smacked lightly against the planes of Jackson’s abs. The act left an erratic, glistening trail of cum all over the skin. The entire time he did not stop saying That Word and it didn’t take too long for Jackson to cum, back arching with a guttural groan, one last time as he grabbed Jinyoung’s wrists to anchor himself.

Jinyoung was not prepared for the abundant outpouring of jizz when Jackson pulled out. “Oh!” he squeaked, clamping his legs together as if _that_ would stop it from getting all over Jackson’s sheets. Jackson attempted to put his hand there, to do what exactly, Jinyoung was not sure he wanted to find out. Grabbing his wrist, Jinyoung ground out, “Jackson, _no_.”

The other man wriggled his fingers, straining against Jinyoung’s hold, getting dangerously close to his ruined hole. Jinyoung’s heart gave a little jump — like a startled rabbit —and for a second he wondered if he would have to wrestle Jackson _because there was no way he could go another round_ but then Jackson dropped his arm. His limp hand landed with a smack on Jinyoung’s stomach. His fingers dug into the skin, as if looking for a bump-shaped protrusion. Jinyoung smacked his hand before twining his fingers with Jackson’s. Jackson used their hands to maneuver Jinyoung to his side so they could cuddle, and another stream of jizz eked out, trickling merrily down the back of Jinyoung’s thigh.

“Puppies,” mumbled Jackson into Jinyoung’s neck, a strong arm wrapped securely around Jinyoung’s back. He sounded punch drunk. He always did after a good breeding session. “We would have beautiful puppies.”

Probably not anytime soon, thought Jinyoung, remembering the pill he’d taken that morning. But Jackson was still mumbling, waxing poetic about their future spawn and Jinyoung didn’t have the heart to stop him, so he kissed Jackson’s forehead and said, “Yes daddy, we would.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i neglected my readings for this but No Ragrets


End file.
